hexerfandomcom-20200215-history
Der Rand der Welt (Kurzgeschichte)
Der Rand der Welt ist eine Kurzgeschichte aus der Kurzgeschichtensammlung "Der letzte Wunsch" von Andrzej Sapkowski. Es ist die fünfte Geschichte aus dem Band nach "Eine Frage des Preises". Inhalt Spoiler Hinweis! Die Inhaltsangabe enthält diverse Spoiler Arbeit für einen Hexer Geralt von Riva und Rittersporn sind unterwegs in Dol Blathanna – dem Blumental, das einst den Elfen gehört hatte. Die Menschen haben die Elfen in die Berge vertrieben und sich im Blumental niedergelassen. In einem kleinen Dorf, der "Obere Ort", fragt Geralt vergebens nach Arbeit für einen Hexer. Der Barde und der Hexer ziehen weiter. Auf dem Weg in den "Unteren Ort" treffen sie den Bauern Brennessl aus dem Unteren Ort. Er könnte Geralt Arbeit für einen Hexer besorgen. Tatsächlich hat Dhun, der Älteste aus dem Unteren Ort, Arbeit für einen Hexer. Ein Teufel hält die Dörfler mit seinen Späßen zum Narren und stiehlt die Ernte. Die Geduld der Dörfler ist am Ende, der Teufel muss weg. Geralt soll ihn jedoch nicht töten, sondern davonjagen. Der Teufel ist tagsüber in einem Feld zu finden, in dem Hanf, Hopfen (beides ist Magie abweisend) und Flachs angebaut ist. Geralt macht sich mit Rittersporn auf den Weg ins Feld, um sich die Sache einmal anzusehen. Der Teufel im Hanffeld Sie finden eine Lichtung im Hanffeld, das nach einem Ort für Opfergaben aussieht. Der Teufel, ein Silvan, lässt nicht lange auf sich warten und jagt die Eindringlinge fort, indem er äußerst treffsicher Eisenkugeln nach ihnen wirft. Wieder im Dorf verlangt Geralt von Dhun und Brennessl, die gesamte Wahrheit zu erfahren. Zögerlich räumen die beiden ein, dass sie erst versucht hatten, den Teufel selbst loszuwerden. Die Opfergaben stammen von den Dörflern. Ein Ratschlag von weiteren, den sie aus einem alten in Runen geschriebenen Buch entnommen haben. Niemand kann die Runen lesen, außer der Großmutter. Großmutter erscheint in Begleitung von Lille, einem jungen Mädchen, die für alle im Dorf eine Seherin ist. Sie haben den geheimnisvollen weisen Band dabei. Auf Geheiß von Lille soll der Teufel nicht getötet werden. Geralt macht sich wieder auf den Weg ins Hanffeld, dieses Mal mit dem Vorhaben, den Silvan fortzutreiben. Natürlich weigert sich der Teufel, freiwillig zu gehen. Die beiden beginnen sich zu prügeln. Unerwartet wird Geralt von einem Reiter zu Boden gerissen und überwältigt. Er verliert das Bewusstsein. In Gefangenschaft Geralt kommt wieder zu Bewusstsein und muss feststellen, dass er von einer Gruppe aufständischen Elfen gefangen genommen wurde und gefesselt ist, ebenso wie sein Freund Rittersporn. Der Silvan, der Torque heißt, ist mit von der Partie und verhandelt mit Galarr, dem Anführer der Gruppe, um diverse landwirtschaftliche Erzeugnisse, die Torque den Dörflern abluchst und stiehlt, um sie den Elfen zu überlassen. Diese Art Warenüberlassung floriert bereits seit längerer Zeit. Der Elf Vanadáin und die Elfin Toruviel bemerken, dass die Gefangenen wieder zu sich gekommen sind. Toruviel sprüht vor Hass auf die Menschen. Sie gehört zu den Elfen, die aus Dol Blathanna in die kargen Berge vertrieben wurden, wo alle zum langsamen Hungertod verdammt sind. Saatgut und Setzlinge, die ihnen Torque besorgt, gedeihen auf dem unfruchtbaren Boden nicht. Niemand von ihnen versteht sich auf Landwirtschaft. Jedoch niemals würden sie sich mit den Menschen arrangieren, Waren tauschen. Die Elfen müssten sich in jedem Fall den Menschen unterordnen. Toruviel lässt Geralt unverhohlen ihren Hass spüren und deckt ihn mit Schlägen ein. Vanadáin klimpert desinteressiert und ungeschickt auf der Laute des gefangenen Barden herum, die ihm Toruviel schließlich entreißt und an einem Baum zerschmettert – kein Mensch ist wirklich fähig zu musizieren. Als es Geralt trotz seiner Fesseln gelingt, Toruviel die Nase zu brechen, droht die Situation zu eskalieren. Die Königin der Felder Filavandrel aén Fidháil, respektierter und stolzer Anführer der Elfen von Dol Blathanna erscheint und verhindert, dass Geralt und Rittersporn massakriert werden. Das Leben der beiden ist dennoch nicht gerettet. Filavandrel ist ebenso verbittert, wie die übrigen Elfen, auch wenn er seine Gefühle besser zu beherrschen weiß. Geralt und Rittersporn müssen trotzdem sterben, rein aus praktischer Sicht, denn sie sind zwei Zeugen, die von den Geschäften zwischen Torque und den Elfen aus den Bergen erfahren haben. Torque, der schon vorher versucht hatte, schlichtend in den Streit zwischen den Elfen und den beiden Gefangenen einzuschreiten, ergreift nochmals die Initiative und will die Hinrichtung verhindern, droht sogar, den Handel einzustellen, weil er mit Mord nichts zu tun haben will. Filavandrel bleibt hart. Noch bevor der erste Pfeil auf die Menschen abgeschossen wird, erscheint Dana Méadbh, die Königin der Felder. Es ist Lille. Die Elfen verharren in ihrer Bewegung. Die Königin der Felder wendet sich an Filavandrel. Die beiden kommunizieren in Gedanken. Schließlich ziehen die Elfen ab. Zur Überraschung von Rittersporn schenkt Toruviel dem Barden eine Laute, ein wahrhaft prächtiges Instrument. Der Rand der Welt Im Abspann der Geschichte sucht Rittersporn nach einer Metapher für seine Ballade über dieses Abenteuer, bei dem er die Elfen nicht erwähnen will. Es könnten sonst zu viele Menschen auf die Idee kommen, an den Rand der Welt zu reisen, um den Elfen nach den Leben zu trachten (was wortwörtlich niemand aussprechen will). Rittersporn sucht nach einer Bezeichnung für den Ort, wo… bevor jemand einen Vorschlag machen kann, antwortet Torque "Gute Nacht". Wenn es im Polnischen die gleiche Metapher wie im Deutschen gibt, müsste sie heißen: "Ein Ort, wo sich Fuchs und Hase gute Nacht sagen". Charaktere * Geralt von Riva * Rittersporn Dorfbewohner: * Brennessl * Dhun * Lille * Großmutter Elfen: * Vanadáin *Galarr *Toruviel * L'sparellaén * Evelliénn * Filavandrel aén Fidháil Weitere Figuren: * Torque *Dana Méadbh Verfilmung Die Kurzgeschichte unter dem Titel Dolina Kwiatów ("Das Tal der Blumen") verfilmt. Es ist die 7. Folge der TV Serie. The Witcher Computerspiel Das Computerspiel The Witcher basiert auf keiner der Kurzgeschichten, enthält aber einige Hinweise zu dieser Kurzgeschichte. *Die Laute, die Rittersporn von Toruviel geschenkt bekommt, ist die Laute aus Rittersporns Laute. Der Barde sowie die Elfin erwähnen dies. *Rittersporn erzählt außerdem, dass er im Gasthaus Neu-Narakort seine Ballade "Wo der Teufel Gute Nacht sagt" singen wird, die er am Ende der Kurzgeschichte gedichtet hat. * Das Fluchen "A d'yaebl aep arse" aus der alten Sprache hört man hin und wieder im Computerspiel. *Der Beschreibung nach könnte das alte Ungeheuerbuch der Dorfbewohner der Physiologus sein, der eine ähnlich lautende Beschreibung über den Hexling gibt wie in der Kurzgeschichte. Textpassage aus der Kurzgeschichte: :Die Zeichnung zeigte ein Scheusal mit wirrem Haar zu Pferde, mit riesigen Augen und noch größeren Zähnen. In der rechten Hand hielt das Scheusal ein ansehnliches Schwert, in der linken einen Geldbeutel. :'''Der Hexling', schniefte die Großmutter. 'Von manchen Hexer genannt. Ist sehr gefährlich, ihn zu rufen, doch wohl nötig, denn so gegen Ungeheuer und Ungeziefer nichts hilft, so hilft der Hexling. Habt jedoch acht, dass du den Hexling nicht anrührest, denn magst davon die Krätze kriegen. Und die Mägde sollst du vor ihm verbergen, denn der Hexling ist lüstern über jegliches Maß. So auch der Hexling sehr gierig ist und nach dem Golde trachtet', sprach die Großmutter vor sich hin und blinzelte dabei. 'sollst du ihm nicht mehr geben als: für einen Nix einen Silbergroschen oder anderthalb. Für einen Werkater: zwei Silbergroßen. Für einen Vampyr: vier Silbergroschen.' '' en:The Edge of the World pl:Kraniec świata fr:Le bout du monde Kategorie:Romane